Wounded Essence
by ScRibBLrOfDrEaMs
Summary: NEW CHPT (7) UP! DMHG! Hermione tries to move on with her life after a sudden break up with Ron as she grows closer and closer to Draco. Love can be magic but magic can sometimes be just an illusion. Is their love an illusion or is it here to stay? RR!
1. Summer Loving

Hey! Like, what is up?! LOL!! Sorry! Anyway, I'll get on with the story now..  
  
Disclaimer: I never owned the characters which belong to J.K.  
  
In case you were wondering, 'Wounded Essence' means wounded character.  
  
Wounded Essence  
  
By: ScRibBLrOfDrEaMs  
  
Chapter One - Summer Loving  
  
Hermione Granger, fifth year Gryffindor prefect, had just stepped onto platform 9 3/4. She had her trunk behind her and Crookshanks was curled in her basket. This was it! After what seemed like a long summer, she was ready for anything! She was looking around at all the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts students as well as their parents. She was truly happy to be back for Hogwarts was her second home.  
  
"It's good to be back." She sighed happily.  
  
Suddenly, someone snook up behind her and pulled her around. She was totally unaware of this when she was pulled into a passionate kiss. She realized that the person kissing her was familiar and she figured out who it was.  
  
After they pulled apart for air, she said, "Hey, baby! What's up?!" After she said this, she pulled him into yet another kiss.  
  
"I missed you!" Ron said and he placed a light kiss on her lips.  
  
"Me too!" She replied as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"He's coming! Harry! Over here!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Hey!" Harry said, returning the hug.  
  
"I missed you guys so much!" Hermione said putting her arms around Harry and Ron.  
  
"Shall we find a compartment?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll catch up because I have a prefect meeting." Hermione said.  
  
"See you later, baby!" Ron said pulling her into yet another long kiss.  
  
"Okay, okay! Save for later!" Harry said playfully.  
  
"Bye!" Hermione smiled.  
  
She set off to find the other prefects. She hadn't changed much over the summer but she knew Ron thought she was beautiful and that was all that mattered. They started going out last summer. She had a feeling they would last long because they had a special bond. She opened the compartment to find Draco Malfoy, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Padma Patil. No doubt, Justin and Padma were flirting. Draco had just been sitting there reading a book. She sat beside him.  
  
"What are you reading, Malfoy?" Hermione asked nicely.   
  
"Hogwarts: A History." Malfoy replied back with out a hint of anger on his voice and not once did he look up when she was speaking to him.  
  
Finally, the Head Boy Lee Jordan and Head Girl Cho Chang walked into the room.   
  
"Welcome Prefects! I hope you've had a good summer and I see you have better acquainted yourselves." Cho said eyeing Justin and Padma.  
  
Padma giggled softly.  
  
"So as prefects, I hope you are aware of your duties. You were chosen to take control of your peers as well." Cho began. "To show house unity, you are required to share a common room with someone. The decision is yours who you would like to room with as we will not force you to room with someone not of your liking. That is all for today but make sure you know who you are rooming with."  
  
"Justin?" Padma began.  
  
"Sure." Justin replied smiling.  
  
"Well, I guess that leaves us, then Draco." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He replied.  
  
"So you're okay with this?"  
  
"Yeah, how hard could it be?"  
  
She laughed, "Well, I'll meet you after the feast so we can find our rooms. Okay?"  
  
"Sure. Bye, then!" Draco replied.  
  
"Bye!" Hermione said as she went to find Harry and Ron.  
  
When she found them, she burst in and kissed Ron. Ron, being surprised at first, deepened this kiss.   
  
"I love you." She said pulling him into another long kiss.  
  
"When they pulled apart, Ron said, "I love you more." He began kissing her neck and slowly moved up to her lips and yet again kissed her. Harry, after all of this kissing, left them alone. They had the whole compartment to themselves. They continued to make out when finally Ron fiddled with her shirt. He unbuttoned it and when he reached her bra, she gently pushed his hands away.  
  
"Not here." She said lightly kissing his lips.  
  
"Whatever you want, baby." He said kissing her neck.  
  
Finally, they approached Hogwarts. They put their robes on and Ron kissed Hermione as if it were the last time. They walked hand and hand into the great hall for the feast as they found Harry. Dumbledore made the usual announcements and after he was finished, the plates in front of them appeared with mounds of food. All the students ate heartily and as Hermione was eating she glanced over at the Slytherin table and noticed Draco with a sad, glazed look in his eyes. She was puzzled but continued to eat anyway.  
  
After the feast, Hermione kissed Ron, goodnight and met up with Draco and the other prefects.  
  
"Hermione, Draco. I see you have decided to room together. Is this correct?" Cho asked.  
  
"Yes." Hermione and Draco replied in unison.  
  
"Okay." Lee said. "Listen up! Your rooms will be guarded by a picture of a fairy in a meadow. Her name is Rose."  
  
"Right." Draco said.  
  
"And Padma and Justin. You are rooming together correct?" Cho asked.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Your room will be guarded by a mermaid. Her name is Lily." Lee said.  
  
"You and your 'roommate' will have to come up with a password. Alright?" Cho said. "Hermione and Draco your room is on the east side. Justin and Padma, yours in on the west. Ours is located near the north tower. Off you go then."  
  
"Shall we?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sure." Hermione said. "Hey, Draco. I couldn't help but notice that you were looking sad at the feast. Is everything, alright?"  
  
"Huh? Oh..yeah. Just fine." He replied but she clearly wasn't convinced.  
  
"And how come you haven't called me mudblood or something else?"She asked.  
  
"I dunno." He replied.  
  
"It's just not like you." She muttered.  
  
For the next few minutes they walked in silence with their footsteps echoing down the empty corridor. When they approached the fairy picture, Hermione called out, "Rose? Hi! I'm Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy."  
  
" Ah..yes. Welcome! Have you come up with a password?" Rose said. Her voice was very misty and dreamy.  
  
"Uh, hold on a moment." Hermione said as she turned to Draco. "Any ideas?"  
  
"Um..how about 'chocolate frogs'?"  
  
"Chocolate frogs it is." She replied. "Rose? Did you catch that?"  
  
"Yes. Have a good day." Rose replied dreamily.  
  
"Here we go." Hermione said excitedly.  
  
They walked into their common room with a fire and comfy couches as well as armchairs. To the right and left of them were staircases obviously leading to their rooms. One staircase had a red carpeting with a gold border. The other had green carpeting with a silver border. Hermione went up to her room. She opened the door and it revealed a canopy bed with red and gold bedding. There was a dresser in which she had noticed, her things had been unpacked. Crookshanks was curled on her bed. The bathroom was to her left and near it was a vanity table. To her right, there was a window with a desk in front of it. Hermione, feeling happy and in a good mood, decided to check up on Draco.  
  
"Draco?" She said as she knocked softly on his door.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were okay."  
  
"Come in, if you want."  
  
She opened the door to his room. It was similar to her room only decorated with green and silver.   
  
"Are you okay?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. You?" Draco replied.  
  
"I'm great. Are you sure nothing's wrong because don't hesitate to tell me?"  
  
"No, really. I'm fine." Draco said.  
  
"Okay, then, if you're sure. I'll leave you alone now." Hermione said as she smiled and closed the door.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was walking down the corridor to Gryffindor common room when someone pulled him into the broom closet. That someone kissed him and Ron deepened it.   
  
"Think you could get away from saying hi to me, did you?" Said a female voice seductively that certainly was not Hermione's.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, baby." Ron said as he wrapped his arms around the female and kissed her. "Forgive me?"  
  
" You know I can't stay mad at you." The female replied as she kissed him and tried to pull off his robes.  
  
Ron kissed her neck as he, too, pulled off her robes.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey! That was a bit of a cliffhanger and mind you, that female was not Hermione. If you're thinking, why is Draco being so nice? The answer is because he has other stuff going on and he does not want to waste his time tormenting people. Over the summer, he changes his harsh ways and Hermione, being the good person she is, also starts to be nice. Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!! I WON'T PUBLISH THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL YOU DO!!!!  
  
Love Always,  
  
ScRibBLrOfDrEaMs 


	2. Two Timing

Hey all!! What's happening?! I hope you aren't to mad about the ending.. I am truly sorry about the whole ron thing because i had to set him up for the next chapter. you'll see..  
  
Well here it goes..  
  
Disclaimer: Never did I once own the characters. Okay?  
  
Wounded Essence  
  
By: ScRibBLrOfDrEaMs  
  
Chapter 2 - Two-Timing  
  
Previously on Wounded Essence..  
  
" You know I can't stay mad at you." The female replied as she kissed him and tried to pull off his robes.  
  
Ron kissed her neck as he, too, pulled off her robes.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow, Lavender." Ron said as they were in front of the Fat Lady portrait.  
  
Lavender replied by kissing him again.  
  
"Hey, baby..it's getting late." He said. "Can we continue this another time?"  
  
Lavender giggled. "I love you, baby." Lavender pulled him into a long kiss.  
  
When they broke apart, Ron said, "I love you more." He began kissing her neck and slowly moved up to her lips.  
  
Lavender brushed tightly passed him and said, "Night.." She kissed him lightly on the lips before walking to her dormitory.  
  
Ron soon after went to his dormitory.  
  
~*~ THE FOLLOWING MORNING ~*~  
  
Before breakfast, Ron spotted Lavender chatting with Parvati. He asked to speak to her alone and backed Lavender into a corner.   
  
"Morning, baby." Lavender said as she kissed him.  
  
"Hey.." he said. " Baby..listen, okay?"  
  
"Sure. Anything you want." Lavender said as she giggled softly.  
  
"I'm still in a relationship with Hermione and it won't be long until I break the news to her. After that, I'm going to have some of this." Ron paused as he kissed her neck almost like a vampire sucking blood. "All I need you to do.." He traced her lips with his finger. "Is to act like you're not jealous or surprised. Okay?"  
  
"Hmm..I guess so." Lavender said as she kissed him with fiery passion.  
  
( a/n: nasty yet?! Sorry..my apologies in advanced.)  
  
"See you later!" Ron said as her kissed her forehead.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was getting ready for breakfast. She walked down the staircase and spotted Draco on the couch. He had his eyes closed and he almost looked dead.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione called worriedly.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione shouted.  
  
No answer.  
  
She ran to him and checked for his pulse.  
  
Draco's eyes slowly opened and laughed.  
  
"Draco! It's not funny. I thought you were.." She couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
"Never think like that." He replied.  
  
"Are you coming to breakfast?" She said clearly still shaken up about what happened.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming."  
  
"You want to walk with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked in silence most of the time before Hermione spoke up, " Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. So you're going out with Weasley?" Draco said rather bored.  
  
"Yeah.' Hermione said as she beamed.  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
"What, Draco? Ron's a great guy and a friend. He would never do anything to hurt me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course."  
  
"Well, see you around, Granger."  
  
"You, too, Malfoy."  
  
And with that they broke apart for breakfast and walked to their house tables.  
  
On Hermione's way to Gryffindor table, someone pulled her into a corner away from anyone's view. Most were not paying attention to them except Lavender. Ron had stopped Hermione and backed her against the wall. They were so close and tight that you couldn't fit tracing paper between them.  
  
"Morning, Ron." Hermione beamed.  
  
"Hey baby. Why don't you lay some of that sugar on me?" Ron said slyly.  
  
"Whatever you say." Hermione relplied and she kissed him.  
  
~*~  
  
Lavender was watching the whole thing. She was truly disgusted. "When Ron and I kiss, it definintely does not look like that." She told herself. "Why is he closing his eyes? You don't think he's enjoying this, do you?" She asked herself again. 'Maybe he doesn't love you.' Her mind sneered. "No, he loves me. He loves me. Ron loves Lavender. Ron loved Hermione." She said laughing silently.  
  
~*~  
  
After Ron and Hermione pulled apart from what seemed a 24 hour kiss, Ron continued to kiss her playfully.  
  
"Oh, Ron! I love you." Hermione said.  
  
"I love you more." He replied as he began to kiss her neck and he moved his way to her lips.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh! That's it! Ron only does that to me! Maybe this is a mistake." Lavender said clearly upset.  
  
"Attention! Attention! This afternoon, your Divination classes are canceled because Professor Trelawney has much to do. As you were." Dumbledore announced.  
  
Lavender laughed evilly. "I will plot my revenge and give Ron some of my sugar. He'll never go back to her again."  
  
~*~ LATER ON ~*~  
  
Hermione was off at her Ancient Runes classes. 'Perfect.' Lavender thought. 'Now if I coud just find the perfect room that has a romantic setting.' She paced for awhile before she stopped and found a red door in the shape of a heart. She opened the door to find rose petals leading to a bed, candles lit around the room, and a plate of strawberries and cream. "This is perfect!" Lavender said as she ran to find Ron.  
  
"Hey, baby." Lavender said behind him.  
  
He smiled and turned around. "Hey."  
  
"Come with me. I have a surprise for you." She replied and kissed him. "Follow me."  
  
They finally approached the heart-shaped door.   
  
"This is better than a broom closet." Lavender said and opened the door.  
  
Ron gaped at the room.  
  
" I'm going to freshen up." She said. "You might want to, too. If you no what I mean." She said waving her hand at his robes.  
  
"Oh." Ron said catching on.  
  
"See you in a bit." She replied as she brushed past him tightly.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that's a wrap. I really didn't know that was going to happen. I know Ron would never do that but again I had to set him up for the next chapter. I cut out the ending cuz it was nasty so if you were wondering why it was short, there you go. If it sounds nasty,Again, I am truly sorry.The only thing I won't do is go into detail about is the stuff after what I just wrote. PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL NOT PUBLISH THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! It's not that hard to review..just click that box down there that says GO and presto, you can review me. No time to waste, go,go,go!!!!  
  
~ScRibBLrOfDrEaMs 


	3. Heartbreak

Hey all!! I hope y'all are liking the story so far because I was thinking of discontinuing it. I might not but yeah..  
  
If you review maybe I won't..  
  
I know Draco isn't that nice but I can imagine can't I? Thank you to all my reviewers!! You are my reason for continuing my story!! Keep reviewing!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, okay??  
  
Chapter Three - Heartache  
  
The next morning, Lavender woke up in the room where she had spent the night with her lover. She let what happened replay in her mind and she was satisfied Ron would never go back to Hermione. An evil smile played upon her lips. She turned to face her lover but he was no where to be found, instead there was a note addressed to her:  
  
Dear Lavender,  
  
I'm sorry I had to leave you but I've gone to look for Hermione. I have to break the news to her. Hope you slept well, baby. I love you.  
  
Ron  
  
"Yes!" She screamed. "Ron is so mine! I knew he loved me!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ron approached Hermione and ask to speak to her. They went outside in the gardens and talked.  
  
"Ron, baby, what's wrong?" Hermione said stroking his hair.  
  
"Hermione, have you ever felt sometimes that this relationship isn't going to work out?" He said gently pulling away from Hermione.  
  
"You get that, too? Yeah, I do but in the end, I know I love you." Hermione replied and kissed him.  
  
Ron pulled away. "Hermione, I am truly sorry but I just don't think it's working out." He was so embarrassed, he walked away and left Hermione alone.  
  
Hermione just stood there and watched the man she loved walk away. She stood there for a few minutes and let the news sink in. She had mixed feelings, she hated him but loved him and she was sad because a good relationship was over. Rain started to fall gently while tears started to fall down her cheeks. She ran inside, blinded by the tears in her eyes. She ran down the corridors and rounded the corner when she bumped into something strong. She fell but that something caught her before she did. It was Draco.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione. Her faced streaked with tears. Hermione looked mortified. More tears fell from her eyes. She ran back outside with Draco following close behind. Hermione ran and ran and she didn't stop until she got to the middle of the gardens. She fell to her knees for she couldn't run any longer. Draco rushed to her side.   
  
"Granger, what's the matter?" Draco asked gently.  
  
Hermione just cried some more.  
  
Draco wanted to console her but he remember that he was a Malfoy. Malfoys' never do anything nice. They just sat there as the rain fell.  
  
Finally, Hermione spoke up,"He dumped me." She laughed a little and smiled a little but inside she missed him.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." Draco replied.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Draco sat there with Hermione, she looked so helpless, so vulnerable. Often times, he felt like that himself. He probably would have lead a normal life but Voldemort stepped in the way. If his father had never gotten involved with this death eater business, they would be more safe. They weren't in danger but Draco feared for his family's safety.  
  
Hermione sniffed and turned her tear streaked face to look at Draco. He was deep in thought. He also looked worried.  
  
"Malfoy?" she said, "Are you alright?"  
  
Draco snapped out of it and said,"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Hey, Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
Hermione wasn't thinking and she leaned in to kiss him. They were about to kiss when Hermione stood up and walked away.  
  
"Malfoy, I have to go." Hermione called behind her  
  
She ran back to Hogwarts with Draco calling after her. She hid just around the corner and assumed Draco would never find her. She was relieved as she turned to face forward. Her jaw dropped. She immediately turned back the other way and she bumped into none other than Draco. Draco caught her before she fell and he saw that she had a panicked expression and her eyes were fighting tears that threatened to fall. She took one look at him and one look at what she saw and ran away from Draco.   
  
She stopped right in front of Ron and Lavender. They were snogging in the corridor. "Ronald Weasley!" Hermione screamed.   
  
They broke apart with Ron looking a little embarrassed but happy as he held her waist. Lavender looking delighted as she pressed into Ron.  
  
"What?" Ron said casually.  
  
"You dump me for her!" Hermione was outrageously mad. She slapped him really hard and she turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
Draco was watching this the whole time. A minute after Hermione left, he walked passed Ron and Lavender. "Nice one, Weasley. Get a room, will you." Draco sneered.  
  
"Uh!" Lavender said clearly upset.  
  
"Ouch.." Ron said. There was a hand print outline on his face. He cursed under his breath.   
  
Lavender pressed harder against him. "You love me more, don't you?"  
  
"Of course, I do." Ron replied as he began his normal routine of kissing her neck and moving up to her lips.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione ran to her room. She had reached Rose with anger burning yet tears streaming down her face. "Chocolate frogs." She said.  
  
"Hermione, dear. What is the matter?" The mystical voice of Rose asked.  
  
"Nothing." She lied. "Can you please let me in?"  
  
The portrait swung forward.  
  
She leaped into the couch in front of the fireplace. She was still burning with anger and lonely sadness. She had her face buried into the couch so naturally she did not notice Draco come in. After a while, she noticed him standing there. She looked at him and made for the staircase to her room. Draco had gently pushed her back.  
  
"Granger, we need to talk."  
  
"No, Malfoy, we do not."  
  
"Ron's a git."  
  
"Yes, I am aware but in case you are not aware. I still love him."  
  
"Yes, but why wouldn't anyone love a mudblood like you?"  
  
Hermione was blasted with unexpected pain.  
  
Seeing the hurt expression on her face, Draco said, "Granger, I didn't mean it that way."  
  
It was too late now. Hermione tried very hard to get past Draco but she had no strength left. "Move, Malfoy." She screamed angrily.  
  
"No." Draco said simply.  
  
She was so furious, she slapped him. He moved instantly. "I not good enough for you, huh, Malfoy?" Hermione screamed as she ran up the stairs. "Just some lowly mudblood wrapped around your finger? I thought you had changed but apparently I was mistaken. Why don't you go screw Pansy?" She slammed the door leaving Draco stunned.  
  
He rubbed his cheek and cursed. "That was a compliment."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione was too depressed to go to dinner. She just lay in her bed, crying into her pillow. At dinner, Harry was worried and he lost his appetite because Ron and Lavender were busy snogging.   
  
"Ron!" Harry interrupted. "RON!"  
  
"What, what?" Ron answered.  
  
"You broke up with Hermione for her?" Harry asked hardly believing this.  
  
"What?" Lavender asked. "Ain't I pretty?"  
  
"Well, "Harry began. "Just stay out of this!"  
  
"She is gorgeous!" Ron said.  
  
"Thank you, baby!" Lavender said as she kissed him.  
  
"Oh, brother!" Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Ron you're an idiot!"  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hermione is so much better than this..um..her!" Harry said finally and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"And his problem was?" Ron asked himself before he said slyly, "Where were we?"   
  
With that came more snogging.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry looked all over the place for a portrait of a fairy in a meadow. He heard Hermione talk about her living arrangement and that's where he heard about the fairy named Lily. After what seemed like endless hours of looking for a portrait that fit Hermione's description, he came across the portrait called Lily.  
  
"Are you.." Harry began out of breath.  
  
"Lily." The fairy finished for him. "Yes, I am."  
  
"May I see Hermione Granger?" Harry asked. "She does stay here, right?"  
  
"Of course, my child." She began mystically. "I will only allow you to see her this one time for she ran in looking trouble. Poor child."   
  
The portrait swung forward and Harry stepped in.  
  
He was in awe. The prefects room was amazing. He was so amazed he forgot why he was there in the first place. He quickly identified which staircase had been Hermione's for it was decked in crimson and gold. He approached the door and heard Hermione weeping softly. He knocked at the door, softly.   
  
"Go away, Malfoy! I don't want to talk to you. You're not even worth talking to!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Alohamora." Harry whispered as the door opened with a soft click. He opened the door and said, "Hermione, it's Harry."  
  
"What are you doing here?!" She asked him.  
  
"I wanted to see if you were alright."  
  
"Alright?! Do I look alright by any chance?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hermione, you can't not talk to anybody about this."  
  
"I can and I WILL!"  
  
"Hermione, listen. I know Ron broke up with you. And I personally think that was stupid because Lavender, well you know!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." Harry said as he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Harry."  
  
"You're welcome."   
  
Just then, Draco stormed into the room.  
  
"Well, well. Little Granger moves on fast!" Draco said, leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Malfoy!! You RUINED the moment! Harry and I are NOT going out! Hey, look at me, I'm Malfoy and I don't know what a door looks like!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Sure." Draco sneered.  
  
"Get out of here or I'll hex you so bad, you'll forget your name!" Hermione challenged.  
  
"I should leave." Harry said as he started for the door.  
  
"Harry, no! Don't leave me with him!!" Hermione said.  
  
"It's okay honey. Harry can know about us." Draco said before laughing.  
  
"Bye, Hermione." Harry said as he ran before Hermione could object.  
  
"Malfoy! You make me so MAD! There will be neither now or ever, us. Get out of my room!"   
  
"Fine but I'm not leaving without you!" Draco said as he picked her up and started down her staircase.  
  
"Put me down!" Hermione screamed as she fought her way up to Draco's room.  
  
He dropped her on his bed and locked the door. Hermione ran to the door and helplessly tried to unlock the door but it was no use. Her wand was back in her room because she had no intention of leaving her room. She hated feeling vulnerable especially in front of Draco. Who knows what he could do to her! She didn't want to admit it but she was trapped. Draco just stood there watching her. It was quite funny to him.   
  
She finally turned to him slowly. "What do you want?" She asked him mortified.  
  
"You." Draco said simply.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, that's a wrap!! If this chapter seems short, I'm really sorry. If this getting creepy, I apologize again. I kinda had a writer's block and I don't know if I'm going to continue this story. But you know, it would be a shame because you wouldn't know if that last scene was real or a dream. I could just end this right now so you never know. Stop reading this author's note and review!!! Go, go, go!!  
  
Love ya!  
  
~ScribBLrOfDrEaMs 


	4. Recovering

Wounded Essence  
  
By: ScRibBLrOfDrEaMs  
  
  
  
IPreviously on Wounded Essence:I/  
  
She finally turned to him slowly. "What do you want?" She asked him mortified.  
  
"You." Draco said simply.  
  
Chapter Four - Recovering  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Hermione screamed. She woke up. "Oh, thank goodness it was just a dream! I thought it was real!" She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"What was a dream?" Draco asked as he began to laugh evilly.  
  
"Malfoy! What happened?!" Hermione asked.  
  
"I locked you in my room because you wouldn't talk to me. I insulted you first. I dropped you on the bed just before you fainted." Draco finished.  
  
"Oh! Thank goodness I fainted!! Malfoy, what are you trying to prove by locking me in your room?!" Hermione casually asked.  
  
"Nothing. We need to talk."   
  
"About?"  
  
"About you and Ron and yesterday."  
  
"I don't want to talk about yesterday!"  
  
"Fine, let's talk about Ron."  
  
"What's there to talk about?"  
  
"First off, what's he got that I haven't got?" He joked.  
  
"Oh, come off it! You conceited git!" Hermione joked back as she chucked a pillow in his face.  
  
Draco chucked a pillow at her this time.  
  
"Malfoy! Get on with it!"  
  
"You know you're still going to see Ron and Lavender snogging in the corridors, right?"  
  
"I know.."Hermione sniffed wiping her eyes.  
  
"Granger, I know he's your best friend but if he dumped you for her, then you deserve better."  
  
"And how exactly am I supposed to believe you? What happened to Malfoy and what have you done with him?" Hermione said sarcastically, hitting him with the pillow.  
  
"Don't get used to it, mudblood."  
  
Hurt filled her with pain. "Listen, ferret, if you are going to be the person I have to work with as prefect, there will be no calling me mud..uh..mud..um..that word! Got it!" She snapped.  
  
"Easy, there, Miss Know-It-All. Call me a ferret all you want but At least, I was a cute ferret!" He joked again.  
  
"Ha, ha. You think you're so hot, huh? Well, hate to say this but..uh," She paused and placed a hand on his cheek and said, "You're not!" She pushed his face away from her and when he looked back at her, she smacked him with the pillow and he fell off the bed taking Hermione down with him. "Malfoy!" Hermione screamed as she laughed.  
  
"Granger!" Draco mimicked.  
  
"Malfoy, stop!" She said playfully.  
  
"Okay, Okay."  
  
"Can I go now, your royal ferret?" She joked again.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, Miss Know-It-All." He said and waved his wand to unlock the door. "Granger, you need to move on. He is your best friend but if he did that to you, forget him. Alright?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Malfoy." She walked over and hugged him. He was a little suprised but he hugged her back.  
  
"You're welcome. Now hurry up and get out of my room before I catch your germs!" Draco joked.  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione said as she opened the door. "You need help. Good night."   
  
"Night" Draco said as he heard the soft click of the door.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Master Ferret." Hermione said as she pulled the covers of his bed. "Time for breakfast."  
  
Draco groaned and figeted.   
  
"Malfoy, come on! Let's go!" Hermione said.  
  
"Alright, alright." Draco said. "Hey, how'd you get into my room?"  
  
"Easy, my wand." Hermione said. "Hurry up, okay? I'll wait for you down stairs."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Hermione descended down his staircase and sat down on the couch. Ten minutes later Draco came downstairs.  
  
"Ready?" Hermione asked not looking up.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Draco said putting down her book.  
  
They walked together to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey, Gin!" Hermione called.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione!" Ginny called back.  
  
"How are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm great! Thanks!" Ginny replied.  
  
"I'll talk to you later." Hermione said to Ginny and then turned to Draco. "Let's go."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Hermione started ahead of him but then stopped suddenly. She turned away quickly but Draco was right behind her and caught her.  
  
"Granger, you can do this." Draco said softly.  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione said looking into his eyes, with tears building in her own. "I can't." She struggled from his grip to run away. Far away. Where no one could ever bother her again. But it was no use. He was too strong.  
  
"Face him, Granger." Draco said again.  
  
"Alright." Hermione said. She walked up to Ron and Lavender, who were too busy snogging to notice, and said, "Oh, well, if it isn't the weasel and the slut. Get a room will you." Then, with Draco following close behind, she walked into the Great Hall, leaving Ron and Lavender surprised. Right when Hermione was sure no one was looking, she turned around to find Draco, but he wasn't there. Draco was sneaking up behind her and placed and hand over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" Draco said, trying to disguise his voice.  
  
His attempt failed because Hermione was aware of who it was. "Um..I don't know..Ferret boy!"  
  
"Dang, you're good." Draco said.  
  
"They don't call me Miss Know-it-All for nothing." Hermione replied playfully. "I'm going to get some breakfast and uh, Malfoy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanks." She said and walked over the the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry. "Hey, Harry."   
  
"Hi." Harry said.  
  
"What's up?" Hermione asked as she helped herself to some bacon and toast.  
  
"Nothing much, it's just here comes the snoggers.." He answered slightly annoyed.  
  
Hermione giggled but as soon as Ron and Lavender sat down , she stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth, so she would stop laughing. The sight of Ron being all over Lavender made Hermione feel very sick. She couldn't eat anymore and she made an excuse and headed toward her common room. She walked as she kept her focus straight ahead.   
  
She approached Lily and said, "Chocolate frogs."  
  
Lily sensed something was wrong. "Hermione, what ever is the matter?"  
  
"Nothing. I don't feel so good. Please, open the door." She replied.  
  
"Alright, if you say so."  
  
Hermione flung herself onto the couch. She was feeling very dizzy. She knew why, too. Ron and Lavender. Even though, she and Ron used to do that, she had no idea that it was that gross. She was getting even more dizzy. Swirls of color was all she could see. With that she blacked out.   
  
Hermione twisted and turned, she was having a very weird dream...  
  
IShe was running through the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Everything was dark.  
  
She was terrified.   
  
The thought of being alone in this kind of a place scared her.  
  
She found a clearing with a little light shining through the trees.  
  
No signs of life seemed to be here.  
  
She was grateful for the light but still afraid.  
  
A twig snapped in the distance.  
  
"Hermione." A voice called.  
  
"Hermione." It called again  
  
She looked in all directions but saw no one.  
  
She started backing away.  
  
Suddenly someone or something grabbed her.  
  
She screamed and turned around.I/  
  
She woke up suddenly, beads of sweat lined her forehead. She was breathing heavily. I "I'm over Ron."I/She thought. Her dreamed replayed in her mind. She screamed.  
  
I"Am I really?"I/  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry, it took so long!! And, I'm seriously thinking about deleting this story. I don't even know where the story is going. Why do I even bother? No one is reading this story anyways. Oh well!  
  
A special thanks to:  
  
Jessiebear: Thank you for reviewing both of my stories. I'm glad someone liked it...  
  
SlyTHeRINz DiVaZ: Thank you for the review but I think I'm gonna delete the story..  
  
I really like yours though! Keep writing it!  
  
Xamphia: Thank you for your review. I'm glad my cliffhanger worked. Yes, Draco is weird. What can I say, my story sucks.. Ron is that way for a reason, you'll see.  
  
Katya: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you think it's awesome because I don't. :-D  
  
ElvinLioness: Thank you for your reviews also! ttyl!  
  
Hayley: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you think it's cool. :-D  
  
sum1: thank you for reviewing. Sorry Draco is so nice. Don't even ask me why. I don't even know anymore. You won't have to worry about it when I possibly delete it! :-D   
  
korean girl: thank you for your review! I'm glad you love it.  
  
I-lurve-Draco: thanks for your review! I don't even know what's up with Ron and Draco anymore.  
  
Jean: Thanks for the review. Glad it's interesting.  
  
Lady of Eternal Wind: Thanks for the review. Ron is definitely something.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yeah, I am so close to deleting this story..  
  
Oh well, I'm sure you wouldn't want to know what happens next right. My apologies for being so negative but I don't know what to do. My writing sucks!! :-D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters. Too bad I don't have a wonderful plot to go with it.  
  
Oh and one more thing, don't put this in your review(if you even choose too) 'stop being so negative and blah, blah, etc. You know what I mean because if you do, it's not helping.  
  
~ScRibBLrOfDrEaMs 


	5. Time is precious

Wounded Essence  
  
By: ScRibBLrOfDrEaMs  
  
Chapter 5 – Time is precious  
  
Years passed as Ron and Hermione tried to forget the vicious past that haunted them in the three years before. Hermione was now 17 years of age and very independent. Yes, she had changed quite a bit. Not by looks, however, but her thoughts and ideas. Her hair was not bushy and her teeth were straight, if you want to call that a change. It's not all about looks and Hermione knew that. Maybe she could find a guy who liked her for who she really was. If that was even possible. Oh well, right now that didn't even matter. She was focused and determined. Graduation was only a few months away and she could hardly stand the wait. She did love Hogwarts and the people but she wanted a new atmosphere. The N.E.W.T.S. were out of the way which was a relief to her. She made it to Head Girl and Draco Malfoy was chosen for Head Boy. They did develop a little bit of a relationship, you could say. They tried to see if a relationship would work between them, which may seem impossible. Opposites attract. I mean, think about it, relationships would be really boring if the two people involved were exactly alike. Their love is hard to explain. Love isn't really explainable, it just happens when you least expect it. It didn't work but it lasted for quite some time. Hermione was happy but she knew from the very start that it would never work. She didn't want it to end that way but she enjoyed it while it was there. Hermione and Draco are two very different people, as different as night and day. It truly was an amazement to see it actually work for awhile. Their history just wouldn't allow it either. He was a pureblood and she was a muggleborn. His father would never allow it. Her best friend was enemies with Draco. Some many conflicts and obstacles they would have to overcome just didn't seem worth it. Who knows maybe their love would have a chance later? They were, however, still trying to make it work. They would do whatever it took. At least they could make it last, for now.  
  
Now, Mr. Player, also known as Ron Weasley, had changed a lot. Ron lost that attitude and it was like it never really happened. Hermione knew it happened. She would never forget. How could you forget about something like that? For her, it was impossible. She moved on and tried to forget. Tried being the keyword. He and Lavender were off and on. It was just old news because they were dating and then they weren't. Hermione understood Ron and Lavender now. She came to respect that Ron had chosen Lavender but what Ron did to her was wrong. She didn't know if she could truly forgive him for what he had done to her, all the pain, sadness, anger, and loneliness was just too much for her to handle. I wouldn't blame her for never fully forgiving him anyway. They were friends but it was a lot different. Harry was a little torn sometimes between his two best friends. Harry was a really great friend. He possessed the right qualities a true friend and Hermione was grateful for him.  
  
-_-_-_-_-*-_-_-_-_-  
  
Hermione was just on her way to Arithmancy but she remembered she had Herbology right after. She had no time to go back to her room and pick up her book so she started to go back to her room and pick up her book before class started.  
  
"Hey 'Mione." Ron said casually.  
  
"Oh hello, Ron." Hermione replied.  
  
"How are you?" Ron asked as if he was concerned.  
  
Hermione knew he was just playing mind games but replied, "Fine, thank you, I'm sorry I have to cut this short but I need to get my book before class starts. What about you?"  
  
"I'm off to Divination." Ron sighed.  
  
"I told you to stop taking that class."  
  
"Hermione, you know I never listen."  
  
"You're absolutely right. Well, I'll catch up with you later."  
  
"Alright, goodbye Hermione."  
  
"Bye Ron."  
  
Hermione walked quickly to her room, gave the password and stepped in to her and Draco's common room. Draco was casually lounging on the couch.  
  
"Hello Malfoy. Why are you just sitting around?" She asked him.  
  
"What, it's not like I have anything else to do."  
  
"You've got a point. I have to get going or else I'm going to be late for class."  
  
"Excuse me for ruining your perfect schedule, Ms. Perfect." He said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and dashed in to her room, grabbed her book and made sure she had everything. Then she ran to class, yelling a quick goodbye to Draco. She made it in class just on time. She got out some parchment and a quill. She listened and took notes. The teacher gave them an assignment and Hermione finished in no time. The teacher also gave out homework which was just in time because they had to go to their next class. She bumped into Ginny on the way and just briefly chatted with her. Hermione told her she would talk to her at dinner. She got to class a little early and took her place beside Harry. They were working with Professor Sprout and Hermione was talking to Harry while working.  
  
"So, Harry, how have you been?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Great, thanks. And you?" Harry replied.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. How's the Quidditch team doing?"  
  
"They're doing all right, Ginny is absolutely brilliant and Ron's getting there. Being captain sure is hard work." His face seemed to light up when he spoke about Ginny.  
  
"Are you falling for a certain someone?" Hermione asked casually.  
  
Harry blushed a little and said, "Um...I don't know."  
  
"Harry, it's okay. You can tell me, I'm your friend remember. And besides, I think it's cute."  
  
"I know you're my friend. I just haven't thought about it yet.  
  
"Well, let me know when you figure it out."  
  
"Psst! Hermione! Can you help me with this?" Ron asked with a pleading face.  
  
"Sure Ron." Hermione said and spent the rest of class helping Ron.  
  
-_-_-_-_-*-_-_-_-_-  
  
It was almost time for dinner as Hermione lay on the couch, thinking about Harry and Ginny. They were absolutely perfect together and she knew that their relationship would last. 'Why can't I have love like that?' Hermione thought. She was happy for them though. Hermione knew Ginny would most likely feel the same way about Harry. Maybe that's what she wanted to talk to Hermione about. Hermione was so deep in thought that she didn't even see Draco come in.  
  
"Hermione?" He said, interrupting her thoughts and bringing her back to reality. He lifted up her head, sat down and laid her head in his lap. She didn't try to stop him as she still had feelings for him but she was trying to fight them.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy." Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh come on, we've been through a lot. Call me Draco."  
  
"Fine. Yes, Draco."  
  
"What were you thinking about?" He asked looking down at her.  
  
She looked up, into his eyes and said, "I was thinking about Harry and Ginny. Don't you think they'd make a good couple?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose." He agreed. "Their love would probably last."  
  
"Yes, I agree and then I wanted love like that even if they are not officially together yet. I don't want to be alone forever and that's when I thought of you, Draco."  
  
"You could have love like theirs too, Hermione." He replied as he took her hand in his.  
  
"Draco, we can't." She told him but never letting go of his hand.  
  
"For now, we can. You know it, don't fight it. We'll worry about that stuff after graduation. Right now, all that matters is you, me, and the feelings we have for each other. Why do you act like the feelings you have for me do not exist? Am I not good enough for you?"  
  
"No Draco, of course you are good enough. You're all I could ever ask for and more. It's just I worry. I worry about what will happen if your father finds out. I worry about Harry for you and he are not the best of friends. I worry about you most of all. I fear you will be hurt and I will be the cause." A tear slid down her face and Draco wiped it away.  
  
"Don't worry right now. It will be alright." He said while stroking her cheek. Hermione sat up and hugged him tightly, as if she never wanted to let him go.  
  
"Oh Draco. I'm so afraid." She said, still hugging him tightly.  
  
"It will be okay. I'm here and I will always be here." He replied.  
  
"Thanks Draco." Hermione said as smiled, feeling sad. She then broke away from the hug and kissed him softly. "I'm so glad I have you."  
  
"Me too, Hermione." Draco said pulling her into a long hug. Hermione could have stayed there forever but she was getting a little hungry.  
  
"Draco, it's time for dinner. We should eat." Hermione said as she got up and started to walk in the direction of the Great Hall. She was again in deep thought, oblivious to all around her, as she walked to the Great Hall. Draco was all she ever wanted but she knew it wouldn't work out. Their relationship had been off and on as well. Hermione was constantly denying all her feelings for him but she knew that deep down in her heart, those feelings were there. Draco knew that as well and couldn't fully understand why she was denying them. They made the perfect match but so many things said they weren't meant to be together. At least for now, they could be together in the protection of Hogwarts. Why were there so many obstacles in the way of her happiness? She wanted to be with him so bad but a part of her knew it was wrong. 'Don't worry. Draco said it will be alright.' Hermione told herself. 'Enjoy the time you have with him because you may never get the chance again.'  
  
She finally reached the Great Hall and spotted Ginny. It was fairly easy to spot her because of her beautiful red hair. Ginny was beautiful and she knew why Harry liked her. There was not one thing to dislike about her. Harry and Ginny had things in common. She walked over to her and sat down.  
  
"Hey Gin!" Hermione greeted warmly.  
  
"Hey 'Mione!" Ginny said.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked, putting food on her plate.  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you about...um...Harry." Ginny said as her voice dropped to a low whisper that Hermione could barely hear her.  
  
"Okay. Go ahead." Hermione said as she began to eat.  
  
"I think I'm starting to fall for him." Ginny started as she stole a glance at him, laughing with Ron. She sighed.  
  
"Aww...Gin, I think that is so cute." Hermione replied.  
  
"Do you think I'd have a chance with him?"  
  
"Of course. Who wouldn't like you?"  
  
"You really think so, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sure he's feeling the same way."  
  
Meanwhile during Hermione and Ginny's conversation, Harry and Ron were having one of their own.  
  
"Hey Ron, how do you know if someone likes you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have no clue. Girls can be so confusing and complicated." Ron said as he laughed.  
  
Harry laughed with his friend. "Well, you see, there's this girl and I think I'm falling for her."  
  
"Okay. Who is this mystery girl?"  
  
Harry stole a quick glance at Ginny and said jokingly, "Promise not to beat me up?"  
  
Ron laughed. "Of course."  
  
"Well, I think I'm falling for..." Harry gulped and whispered, "Ginny."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Ron, please, don't kill me. I don't even know if she feels the same way. Don't worry, I promise not to hurt her in any way."  
  
"Well, I am a little shocked but if there had to be someone with her, I'm glad it's you, mate." Ron said, patting Harry on his back.  
  
"Thank goodness." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. In all truth, he did not know how Ron would accept that.  
  
"Don't worry, mate. I'll hook you up." Ron said and laughed.  
  
-_-_-_-_-*-_-_-_-_-  
  
Hermione was finished eating and said goodbye to Ginny.  
  
"Hey Gin, I'm going to go. I think you should talk to him. Maybe he feels the same way."  
  
"Okay, Hermione. Thanks for your help. I want to tell him and someday, hopefully one day soon, I'll tell him. Goodnight." Ginny said.  
  
"Goodnight, Gin. Sweet dreams." Hermione replied as Ginny smiled. Hermione started back to her common room. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and noticed Draco was gone. 'He's probably sleeping by now.' She thought. She was on her way to her room but then decided to take a walk outside. It was mid-March so it wasn't that cold. It was actually nice outside. It was a beautiful night and a light breeze blew. She walked to her usual spot near the lake which was hidden from the outside. It was where she and Draco met sometimes. There was a willow tree and a bench beneath it. She sat down and hugged her knees. She then began to think about Harry, Ginny, and most of all Draco.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Granger." A familiar voice said behind her.  
  
She jumped at the sound but then quickly relaxed because she recognized that voice. "Draco." She whispered and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Draco was sitting beside her. He put his arms around her and she got comfortable laying on him. She felt so safe in his arms and she wished this moment would last forever. "Draco." She whispered again. He pulled her up and he lay down on the soft grass. She lay down on her stomach on top of him, resting her head on his chest. Her head raised and fell with each of his breaths. He had his arms around her and held her even tighter.  
  
"Draco, don't ever leave me." Hermione said after a peaceful silence.  
  
"You know I would never, Hermione." Draco replied.  
  
She leaned up and kissed him softly at first but then he deepened it. She pulled away and buried her head into his neck, inwardly smiling.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter and I'm so sorry it took me so long. As you know, I was planning to delete this story but I decided not to. I also decided to skip a few years and go into their seventh year. I hope I have explained what has happened in between well. I'm sorry if it is confusing. There was a lot of Hermione and Draco fluff, so I hope you all enjoyed that. I also threw in some Harry and Ginny. This is probably one of the longest chapters I've written. YAY! GO ME! Anyway, I'd like to thank my reviewers.  
  
Jessiebear- Thank you for reviewing my story and not stopping when my story sucked!  
  
LiLblueangel1223- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Rebecca89- Thanks for your review! I promise to check out your story soon!  
  
Dream-Siren- TA DA! What do you think? My chapter sucked, huh? I hope that was enough D/Hr action for you! Thanks for reviewing! I luv ya!  
  
IcyCoolTiger- I think that's your name. (I hope it is.) Thanks for reviewing! Guess what? They're not 15 anymore!  
  
Bridget Jones- Thanks for the review! I hope you had fun looking for everything wrong in my story. I wonder why you continue to read it if it is so horribly written. Sorry to hear you feel that way. Now tell me, what's wrong with this chapter?  
  
~*~  
  
Excuse me if I have spelling or grammar mistakes. After all, I'm not perfect.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT! IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME!  
  
Also, don't forget to review all the other great stories out there. They deserve reviews too because they're probably better written than this story.  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
ScRibBLrOfDrEaMs 


	6. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own it, okay?  
  
Chapter 6 – Surprises  
  
It was less than a month until graduation. The seventh years were ecstatic. In fact, the whole school had been ecstatic. It was such an exciting time. The seventh years' final exams were over with and they all had been wondering what else they were going to do.  
  
Hermione was just walking back from lunch in the Great Hall. She and Ron had finally brought Harry and Ginny together. She herself thought they were the perfect couple. She could have sworn she saw them holding hands under the table. She sighed as she continued to walk. She and Draco were like them but unlike Harry and Ginny, their love was forbidden. Neither cared, however, but they were extremely discreet. She and Draco had gotten themselves into a petty argument this morning. They couldn't seem to remember what it was about but both wanted to apologize. As Hermione neared the Heads' portrait, she wondered if Draco had been really upset with her. The portrait swung forward and she walked in. Draco was sitting on the couch, as if he was waiting for her. He wore a sad, sorry expression on his face. Hermione took one look at him and she immediately threw her books and ran to him. He stood up as she pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
"Draco, I'm so sorry." She said, breaking the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry as well." He replied.  
  
She smiled as she looked up at him. He gently cupped her face and kissed her softly.  
  
"Now, what was our argument about?" Hermione said with a laugh.  
  
He laughed. "I have no idea."  
  
They hugged once more but that was interrupted by a knock at their door. Draco yelled for whoever it was to come in. Dumbledore walked in with the same twinkle in his eye. They knew he was up to something.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore greeted as he motioned for them to sit down. Hermione and Draco sat on the couch while Dumbledore sat in a nearby armchair. "As you know, the seventh years are about to graduate and they have finished with their final exams. There is really nothing else they can do here, so the professors and I have come up with a little treat for them. Think of it as a graduation present."  
  
Hermione smiled with excitement. "Please go on, Headmaster." Draco also nodded for him to continue.  
  
"Well, we have planned to have a vacation for you seventh years. You can go wherever you like while being accompanied with one other person. Seventh years may choose someone, preferably within the same year but I will make exceptions. The vacation will last for about a week and a half. When you come back, it will time to prepare for your graduation."  
  
Hermione and Draco both thought it was a wonderful idea.  
  
"Great idea, Professor." Hermione said.  
  
"There is only one thing that I must add. You two must go together on your vacation. It represents school unity by the Head Boy and Girl accompanying each other on this trip." Dumbledore said.  
  
Both showed looks of disappointment but they were secretly glad to go with each other. They knew there was no use arguing with him so they "reluctantly" agreed. Dumbledore also requested they make the announcement before dinner in the Great Hall. With everything said, Dumbledore left. After he was out of earshot, Hermione said excitedly, "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I don't know, how about something romantic?" Draco said teasingly.  
  
"Sounds good." Hermione joked back. "Seriously, Draco, where?"  
  
"Um..how about the beach or the enchanted forest?" Draco replied. The beach was a great place for them to be with each other but since the enchanted forest was indeed enchanted, it would provide a magical setting.  
  
"Either one is fine with me." Hermione said.  
  
"Okay then, we'll talk about this later." He replied.  
  
Hermione went to her room to read a book. Draco went to take a shower before it was time for dinner. Hermione read about a paragraph or two of her book before she decided to write in her diary. She hadn't written in her diary for a while because she had her final exams to study for. She dipped her quill in her ink and began to write. Her quill raced across the page, using line after line. She was so absorbed in her writing she didn't hear the knock at her door.  
  
Draco had been waiting outside her door for about five minutes before he decided to go in. He walked in silently and saw Hermione writing in a book of some sort while lying on her bed. She was still writing in the book and he was surprised that she hadn't seen him yet. He sat on her bed quietly and still she didn't pay attention. Her hair began to fall across her face as she wrote. Draco reached out and brushed the hair out if her face. She let out a small scream but she smiled when she saw it was him.  
  
She sat up and said, "Hey you." She leaned in and lightly kissed him.  
  
"Do you have any idea of what you're going to say at dinner?" Draco asked.  
  
"A little." She replied. "I'll talk and you follow my lead."  
  
He smiled. "Whatever you say."  
  
"We should go to the Great Hall now." She suggested.  
  
He nodded as they walked out of her room, pass their common room and out into the corridor. There was a bit of silence as Hermione needed to think of what she was going to say. They finally arrived with the hall about half filled. Dumbledore saw them and beckoned them to come forward to wait for the rest of the school arrived.  
  
About five minutes or so later, the hall was nearly filled. Hermione looked at Dumbledore and he stood up get the school's attention. After the hall was filled with silence, Dumbledore began, "Attention students: Our Head Boy and Girl have an announcement for the seventh years. Hermione, if you will."  
  
"Seventh years," Hermione began, "as you know, our final exams are done and over with. We have really no other school work left to do. Our professors have kindly suggested an idea I as sure you all will love. The professors have suggested we take a vacation anywhere we like, as a graduation present for all of us seventh years."  
  
It was Draco's turn to take over. "You may go with one other person, preferably someone in the seventh year but Professor Dumbledore will make exceptions. Make sure you figure out where you and your partner would like to go so Hermione and I can arrange it for you. Only one pair of people can go to a specific place. This vacation will last about a week and a half. That is all. Also, if you have any other questions, please do not hesitate to ask Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, or me. Thank you."  
  
"Nice job, Malfoy." Hermione said approvingly.  
  
Draco nodded as they went to their respective house tables. The seventh years were excited. Many were looking for a partner and then figuring where they want to go.  
  
Hermione sat down between Harry and Ron. Ron was sitting next to Lavender and Harry was sitting next to Ginny. She poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. "Who are you going with, Harry?" She asked, having an idea who he was going with.  
  
"Ginny, of course." He said as Ginny smiled brightly. "Dumbledore said he would make exceptions and I'm sure he'll let Ginny come with me."  
  
Hermione smiled. "How about you Ron?"  
  
"I'm going with Lavender." Ron replied as Lavender smiled and nodded. Hermione and Ron were still good friends despite what happened in their fifth year. Hermione shook the thought out of her head. She didn't want to think about that anymore. She was with Draco now and even though she couldn't tell anyone, she was happy. She thought it was better this way because if one need to question the other or if one had a problem with the other, they could just talk to each other. She felt they had a deeper relationship because of this. She helped herself to some food while pondering about Draco. She was happy she was required to go with him because it meant more time for her to spend with him. She was saddened by the thought that the relationship couldn't go past Hogwarts or at least for now.  
  
"Who are you going with, Hermione?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore required me to accompany Draco, as a sign of school unity." She replied.  
  
Harry nodded. He knew that Hermione and Draco had grown closer because of their Head duties.  
  
"Hermione, if he hurts you.." Ron said as his voice trailed.  
  
Hermione smiled at his protectiveness. "Thanks, Ron, but I'm sure Draco won't pull anything like that."  
  
Ron nodded but he didn't seem convinced. He decided she knew Draco better than he and it was just better to trust her.  
  
Hermione decided to change the subject. "Where are you two going?" She asked Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Umm..we were thinking about going to somewhere near a body of water. How about you, Ron?" Harry replied.  
  
"Lavender and I were thinking of going up the mountains." Ron answered.  
  
"Sounds great." Hermione said. She was a bit full at the moment and she glanced over at the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting there talking with his friends. She decided to go back to her room.  
  
"'Bye everyone." Hermione said as she walked to her common room. Again, Hermione was walking to her common room with a lot of things on her mind. Dumbledore asked her and Draco to arrange most of the seventh years' vacation. She was excited to get away before graduation but arranging this was a lot of work for her to do.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were thinking about talking to Dumbledore about their vacation. Dumbledore was sitting and enjoying his dinner. Somehow, Dumbledore knew they were going to ask him about Ginny coming along with Harry.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes, Professor, I was just wondering if you would allow Ginny to come with me on this vacation." Harry asked him.  
  
"I don't see why not." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Thank you so much, Professor." Ginny said excitedly. Harry and Ginny walked to the Gryffindor common room, hand and hand.  
  
"Such a perfect couple." Dumbledore said to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Ginny rounded the corner and began to talk.  
  
"Harry, I was thinking we could go to a lake and spend our vacation there." Ginny suggested.  
  
"That's an idea." Harry replied as they stepped into their common room and sat down in front of the fire. He put his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I'll go anywhere as long as you're with me."  
  
Ginny smiled and replied by kissing him. They went back to their original position in the comfort of the blazing fire. Ginny sighed. She was incredibly happy being with Harry. He was such a great guy and she felt so lucky to be with him. 'Life can't get any better than this.' She thought happily to herself.  
  
Harry felt the same way about Ginny. He was overjoyed to be with such a beautiful and talented girl. He couldn't dream of being with anyone other than Ginny. He was a little stressed thinking about the war with Voldemort but luckily Ginny helped to take it off his mind. He prayed he would live and win the war so he could be with Ginny. He didn't want to even think about what would happen if he died. He shook the thought out of his head. He looked down at the angel sleeping on his shoulder and kissed her forehead. His eyes began to get heavy. He finally gave in and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was in the library that the Heads' were provided with, sitting at a desk. She had a pile of maps on her left, an enchanted telephone, a pile of parchment, several quills, and about three bottles of ink. Draco just walked in and saw how she was already preparing to arrange everyone's vacation. He smiled. 'I guess that's why she's Head Girl.' He thought. He went up behind her and massaged her shoulders.  
  
"Hermione, you need to relax a little." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, I know but this has to be done. Dumbledore put us in charge." Hermione replied.  
  
"Relax." He said as he kissed the top of her head. He pulled her away from their library and they sat on the couch in front of the fire, holding hands and talking about various topics.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hey everyone! Again, sorry this chapter took awhile. I kind of lost my inspiration. Before I forget, I apologize in advanced for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I hope you liked the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!! I didn't really get a lot of reviews for my last chapter but that's okay because I'm still going to write this story. I have a pretty good idea of how this story is going to go but I need to figure out an ending. If you have any ideas or suggestions, I would be happy to hear them. E-mail me or put it in your review.  
  
Also, where do you think Draco and Hermione should go for their vacation? The beach? The Enchanted Forest? Somewhere else? Please let me know in your review so I can write chapter 7.  
  
I'd like to thank my reviewers:  
  
Sess9 – Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter! :-D  
  
LiLbLueangeL1223 – Thanks for being a faithful reviewer! Mwah!  
  
Princess Faye – Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you thought my story was good so far! ;-)  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!! (  
  
Thank you,  
  
ScRibBLrOfDrEaMS 


	7. Preparations

Disclaimer: I would really love to own Harry Potter but sadly I don't. Everything that happens between Hermione and Draco is just what I wish would happen to me and my pathetic love life. *sigh*  
  
Chapter 7 – Preparations  
  
Hermione and Draco were working as hard as ever to arrange all of these vacations. It was hard work but they knew they would accomplish it. Since, the seventh years really had no classes, it gave Hermione and Draco more time to finish and to be with each other. While they got a bit distracted now and then, the seventh years' vacations were almost ready. It was less than a week until the seventh years would be leaving for their vacations. Hermione and Draco were so busy that they didn't even make reservations for their own vacations. Hermione was frantically running around trying to finish arranging these vacations. She was on the phone arranging Parvati and Dean's vacation. There was a knock at the door. Hermione yelled for whoever it was to come in and kept talking.  
  
"Yes, Jane," Hermione said to the receptionist at the resort Parvati and Dean were staying in. "I need a one bedroom. Uh huh. Great thanks." She saw Ginny walk in through the portrait. "Jane? Yes, hold on one minute." She put her hand over the phone and said, "Ginny, I'll be right there."  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Jane? Okay, yes, I would like to confirm the reservations. Okay, thanks again. Goodbye." Hermione finished and hung up the phone as Draco walked in. "Hey you." She said to him.  
  
"Hey. Relax, Ms. Perfect." Draco replied.  
  
She smiled at him and he walked back into his room. "Okay, Ginny. Where are you and Harry off to?"  
  
"Um..we were thinking about somewhere near the lake." Ginny replied.  
  
"Okay, sure. Hold on one second." Hermione said as she flipped through her maps to find something. "Ah ha! Here we go. Alright, the place is called Sutton Hall located in North Yorkshire, England. It has a heated indoor pool and there's a beach about 40 miles away. Is that suitable for you?"  
  
"Wow, Hermione. Yes, that sounds great. Thanks again, Hermione. See you later." Ginny said as she walked out smiling.  
  
"'Bye Ginny." Hermione called after her. She dialed the resort's number and arranged Harry and Ginny's vacation.  
  
Draco poked his head out of his door and looked around the room. "Is she gone?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Draco." Hermione replied with a smile.  
  
He walked up to her and kissed her gently, at first. Things started to heat up but there was another knock at the door. Hermione cursed and Draco let out a small laugh.  
  
"Please come in." She said in her sweet/innocent/annoyed voice. Ron and Lavender walked in hand in hand. "Hello, you two. What can we do for you?"  
  
"Hello Hermione. We would like to reserve our vacation." Ron said.  
  
"Sure." Hermione replied.  
  
"Where would you like to go?" Draco said in his fake, business voice. Hermione laughed silently but bit her lip to stop laughing. Neither Lavender or Ron noticed.  
  
"We were thinking somewhere in the mountains." Lavender replied.  
  
"Okay. Hold on." Hermione said as she flipped through the maps for what seemed the millionth time. "Alright, here it is. It's called Villars and it's located in Switzerland. It is a popular winter sports center. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds great." Lavender said excitedly.  
  
Ron nodded. "Thanks Hermione. You're the best." With that, Ron and Lavender walked out together, hand in hand.  
  
Hermione called the resort and made reservations for Ron and Lavender. It took her no less than ten minutes.  
  
"Hermione, you really are something." Draco said.  
  
"Thank you. You know, you are too." She replied as she pulled him into a long kiss. "I could get use to this."  
  
"So, Ms. Granger, where are we going on this vacation?"  
  
"I was thinking we could go to the beach. What do you think?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Hermione flipped through her maps and came across the perfect resort. "Draco, it's called Vaugrenier and it's located in France. It has a swimming pool and the beach is a mile away."  
  
"As long as you're there, I'll go. It sounds romantic." Draco replied.  
  
"As long as I have you, I'll be happy." She said. Draco pulled her into a soft kiss.  
  
"I have to call the resort. Hold on." Hermione said as she dialed the number to the resort where their vacation would take place. She double- checked everything and made sure everything was perfect for their vacation. She was so excited, she could hardly wait. The thought of just being with Draco for a week and a half was all she could ever hope for. She knew and hoped he felt the same way. Arranging these vacations took up most of their day and soon it was time for dinner. Since these vacations were to take place in three days, Hermione and Draco were asked to make a final announcement at dinner. Hermione went up to her room to freshen up and ten minutes later Draco called up to her, "Come on, Hermione. It's almost time for dinner. We wouldn't want to be late, would we?"  
  
"Get over yourself, Malfoy." Hermione teased. "Let's go." And with that, they walked into the Great Hall and waited for the hall fill up so they could make their announcement. After about ten minutes, Dumbledore called for the school's attention. Since Hermione did most of the talking the last time, it was Draco's turn.  
  
"As all of you know, the seventh year's vacations are taking place in three days. During these three days, you need to get packing and make sure you have everything for your vacations. The Professors hope that you have a great time on your vacation. Ms. Granger and I hope so, too." Draco said.  
  
"Your reservations have been taken care of and as far as I know, you will be traveling by the floo network. We are so very fortunate that there are vacation spots which are indeed magical. Be ready. We leave in three days. Thank you." Hermione finished.  
  
Draco and Hermione then went to their respective house tables. They sat among their friends and enjoyed their company. The time neared when they would be apart and off into the "real world". The war against Voldemort was also nearing. Everyone knew when the seventh years got back from their vacations, the school needed to be ready. Everyone was indeed prepared and all Houses supported Harry and hoped he would make it out alive. Harry wanted to live to see Ginny again. Ginny wanted the same. But for now, no one wanted to think of the war. They all applied for careers that interested them most. Hermione applied to become a healer or a writer for the Daily Prophet. Harry was thinking about being an Auror or teaching at Hogwarts. Ron applied to become an Auror as well or joining a Quidditch team. Draco wanted to work for the Ministry. Who knows, maybe he would be the next Minister of Magic. All the seventh years were excited to finally use their magic outside of school, legally. It made things so much easier. All seventh years were also due to take their Apparation tests. Being able to apparate places was another plus. But most of all, the seventh years wished to stay in touch with their friends. Their friendships have had time to grow throughout the course of seven years. It would be different for them when they were in the "real world"; they wouldn't see the same faces that they saw each day at Hogwarts. Many were excited to leave and many did not want to leave. They all would remember the memories and treasure them forever.  
  
Hermione was finished eating early and she was quite full. She discreetly glanced over at the Slytherin table to find Draco. She found him sitting with his friends, talking animatedly. She smiled inwardly and headed up to her common room. While she was walking, she realized she really had no clothes for her vacation. Just then she an idea came to her. She would ask Dumbledore if all who were going on vacation could go to Hogsmeade and buy whatever else they needed. 'Perfect.' She thought as she started to walk in the direction of Dumbledore's office. When she arrived, she realized she didn't know the password. She cursed and Dumbledore came down from his office.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Granger, I knew you would be coming." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes, Professor, I was wondering if all who are going on vacation could take a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow after breakfast. It occurred to me that I didn't have the proper clothes for my vacation." Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, that does seem like a good idea." He replied.  
  
"Thank you, Professor. I'll make the announcement tomorrow morning." She said excitedly and she walked to the Gryffindor common room to find Ginny. She stepped through the portrait and looked around to find Ginny. She wasn't sitting in the common room. Parvati was sitting on the couch reading the gossip section of The Daily Prophet. Hermione smiled and thought 'Some things never change.'  
  
"Hey Parvati, do you know where Ginny might be?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, she's with Harry in his dormitory." Parvati answered without looking up from the newspaper.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said. She walked up the stairs to Harry's dormitory and opened the door. Harry and Ginny were kissing on his bed.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Hermione said as she shut her eyes. Harry and Ginny just laughed.  
  
"It's alright, Hermione, you can open your eyes." Ginny said.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Ginny, I just wanted to tell you that I asked Dumbledore if we could have a trip to Hogsmeade. We're going to go shopping for our vacation." Hermione said excitedly.  
  
Ginny squealed. "Great job, Hermione. It's just what I needed."  
  
"Well, I should go. You two get back to whatever you were doing and I'm sorry I interrupted." Hermione said.  
  
"I don't need to be told twice." Harry said as he kissed her.  
  
"Goodnight." Hermione said as she closed the door and walked to her common room. Once she got there, she looked around the room and noticed that Draco wasn't there yet. 'He's probably with his friends.' Hermione thought. 'It's not like he's going to give up his social life for me.' She was so tried from all the running around she was doing and she lay down on the couch. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. About an hour later, Draco walked in and saw her sleeping on the couch. He smiled as he walked over to her and picked her up. She stirred but didn't wake up. He walked up to her room and laid her on the bed. He tucked her in and he saw her hair fall in front of her face. He brushed it away and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione." He said as he walked to his own room.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione woke up a little early. She dreamt Draco had carried her up to her room. She thought that was so sweet. She realized she hadn't told Draco about the Hogsmeade trip today. She ran into his room to tell him. "Dra-." She started to say but fell silent as she saw him sleeping. She smiled as she touched his cheek and kissed him. He didn't kiss back at first but when he did, she knew he was awake.  
  
"Good morning." Hermione said. "I just wanted to tell you that I scheduled a Hogsmeade trip today after breakfast. It's to shop for our vacations." Draco didn't say anything. "What, Draco? What is-" Hermione tried to ask but she was cut off when he kissed her.  
  
"Good morning." Draco replied finally. "Great idea, by the way."  
  
"I'm making the announcement at breakfast. Do you want to come?" She asked.  
  
"No, you need to announce it because you're the one who scheduled it." He replied.  
  
"Good point. See you later." She said as she walked out of his room and went to get ready for breakfast. Once she was ready, she headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once the hall filled, Dumbledore called for attention.  
  
"As you know, our vacation starts in two days." Hermione began. "It occurred to me that I do not have the proper clothes for my vacation and because of that I need to go shopping. I have asked Dumbledore if all who are vacationing can go to Hogsmeade. Dumbledore has graciously agreed and we will leave after breakfast, so be ready."  
  
All the girls were excited as Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table. Hermione glanced at Draco and Draco nodded. She sat down and smiled. Hermione spent the whole breakfast talking about what they were going to buy since they were going to a similar vacation spot. After she was done eating, she ran to her room to get ready. She went down to find Ginny and she saw Draco sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey." She greeted him as she kissed him.  
  
"Hey." He replied.  
  
"Well, I have to go meet Ginny. Have fun!" She said as she winked. She walked out to meet Ginny in front. They were all taking carriages to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione called to her and waved. Ginny waved back. She turned away from her, grabbed Harry's hand, and pulled him over to Hermione. "Hello Harry."  
  
"Hi, Hermione." Harry replied and smiled at her.  
  
"Hold on a second, Harry." Ginny said as he nodded. Ginny pulled Hermione away and said, "Hermione, I just wanted to say sorry if Harry and I spend the way there kissing. It's just we need to take advantage of the time, you know?"  
  
"Sure, Ginny, I don't mind." She replied.  
  
Ginny smiled and hugged her. "Thanks 'Mione. I knew you'd understand." Just then the horseless carriages appeared. Hermione realized she didn't want to see them kissing the whole time. With a flick of her wand, she changed the carriage so that there was a wall in the middle. She smiled when she stepped inside.  
  
"Ginny, you and Harry can have the front seats." Hermione said as they stepped in and she closed the door.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione." Harry said as she closed the door.  
  
"You're welcome." Hermione said to herself as she slide into the backseats. 'I guess it's just me, myself, and I.' She thought. Just before she shut the door, Draco slid into the carriage and greeted her with a kiss.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing here?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
"Shh.." He replied and kissed her again. After about five minutes into the kissing, she decided it was best not to ask questions. "I saw that look on your face when you stepped into the carriage alone. I decided to keep you company."  
  
"How sweet of you." Hermione replied as she reached for his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way until they arrived. "Oh my, God! Draco, what about Harry and Ginny? They don't know we're together!" Hermione said clearly, freaking out.  
  
"Relax, Hermione. You'll get out and lead Potter and the Weasley girl away from the carriage so I can get out, okay?" Draco said.  
  
"Okay." Hermione said as they came to a stop. She quickly walked out of the carriage and did as Draco said. She glanced back at the carriage and saw Draco walking out of it. "Well, Harry, Gin' and I have a lot of shopping to do."  
  
"Have fun." Harry said as he reached out and gave Ginny's hand a squeeze.  
  
"Aren't you the lucky one?" Hermione said to Ginny.  
  
"Hang in there, 'Mione. He's out there." Ginny said but little did she know about Hermione and Draco. They kept walking to find stores to shop in and they came across some that were perfect.  
  
"Wow." Hermione said as they stopped in front of a store called 'For All Your Vacationing Needs..'.  
  
"It's perfect." Ginny agreed. She looked around and saw a beauty salon. She looked from the salon to Hermione.  
  
"What is it, Gin'?" Hermione asked.  
  
"'Mione, we're going to give you a make-over." Ginny squealed.  
  
"No, Gin'." Hermione said as Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Hermione, you've had that look for years, it's time we change it." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh, alright." She said and she let Ginny drag her into various stores, try on a number of outfits, and buy a new wardrobe. She bought clothes she wouldn't normally like to wear. She was a baggy shirt/jeans kind of girl. Ginny was convinced she would find a guy now. After completely changing Hermione's wardrobe, they decided to go into the vacationing store. There they bought swimsuits, sunglasses, hats, beach towels, sunscreen and all kinds of different things. While trying on swimsuits, Ginny commented on how fit she was. It was the best fun ever. Shopping does make you hungry, so they went off to eat lunch and meet Harry, Ron, and Lavender. Hermione was wearing one of her new outfits and Lavender commented on how lovely she looked. 'Maybe Ginny was right. This new look is working to my advantage.' Hermione thought. After chatting and eating, Ginny took her to the last and final part of her make-over: the beauty salon. Hermione had never been to a magical beauty salon, so she was excited. The stylists could fix her hair as easy as a flick of their wand. Ginny wanted Hermione's hair to be straight, a little short, and layers that would frame her face. The stylist agreed and brought her wand out. She flicked her wrist and the next thing Hermione knew, she had different hair. Her jaw dropped.  
  
"Wow, Hermione, you're gorgeous." Ginny said as she smiled.  
  
"Here are some products to help keep your hair untangled and straight." The stylist said to Hermione. "You might even be able to think of straightening spells as well.  
  
Hermione paid and thanked the stylist. "Wow, Ginny, thanks for convincing me to get this make-over."  
  
"Sure, what are friends for." Ginny replied as they walked to meet the carriages because it was time to head back. As they were walking and trying to find Harry, Hermione's new look turned heads. Everyone was surprised and commented on how good she looked. Even the Slytherin girls were shocked. At last, they finally found Harry and when he saw Hermione, his jaw dropped. Lavender and Ron were behind him. They saw her and their jaws dropped as well.  
  
"What do you think?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You look great, Hermione." Ron replied as Harry and Lavender nodded. The carriages pulled up and Hermione set the wall up in hers, Ginny's, and Harry's carriage. Again at the last minute, Draco slid in.  
  
"Wow." Draco said as shocked as everyone else was.  
  
Hermione just kissed him lightly. "You like it?"  
  
"I love it." Draco replied as he pulled her into another kiss.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey everyone! It's 12:33 right now and I'm sorry if the chapter was a bit rushed but I am a little tired. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I really hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. Guess what??? I GOT FIVE REVIEWS!! YAY!! FIVE WHOLE REVIEWS! FIVE WHOLE GOOD REVIEWS!! Don't laugh at me, I'm just happy people reviewed! Anyways, I'd like to thank my reviewers now.  
  
Mari89: Thanks for reviewing! I figured out a twist to the story but I'm hoping to put it in the next chapter. Hope you'll keep reading!  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like my story so far. :-D  
  
LiLbLueangel123: Hey there faithful reviewer! Thanks for reviewing like always!  
  
Dream-Siren: Hey other faithful reviewer! LOL! I hope you like this chapter and I hope I updated fast enough! :)  
  
Well, this is my new record: longest chapter I've written.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! Maybe I'll get another five reviews! :) That would be so great!! PLEASE REVIEW!! IF I HAVE TO GET ON MY KNEES AND BEG, I WILL. *gets on knees and pleads* PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
~ScRibBLrOfDrEaMs 


End file.
